youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Wagner
Diao, known on Earth as Michelle Wagner, is one of the former inhabitant of New Genesis known as the New Gods who ran away from the war against the Anti-Gods of Apokolips to live peacefully on Earth. Later on while she lived on earth, she ran into the group known as The Dawn and was invited to join them after an incident occured and became a Hero to protect Earth from the Apokoilps. Apperance Though to many earthlings she looks as old as 20, but in reality she is actually 1,000 years old since like many New Gods have immortality that stops their aging at 30 years old. Diao is shown to have short blond hair that almost looks like it's spiked up a bit, and also has dark color skin that she inhearited from her father. When in her hero attire, she wears what appears to be a robe of some kind that has a hood with high heels and armor claws that reach up to her shoulder. Personality Apon arriving to Earth, she finds great joy in living among noraml humans that do not care to notice on another which made it easy for her to adapt to living on earth. As Michelle Wagner she shows herself to be a kind-hearted person who helps out and sees everything in a positve view. As her normal self; however it is much different when she goes after those who try to do harm to another person. She becomes compelled to destroy them, but quickly remembers the reason she is here. History Diao '''was born in New Genesis during the beginning of the war between the two worlds to her father, Vykin Leader of The Forever People, which made her life dificult not able to see her father most times. It was at this moment her own powers began to develop, which caught the attention of the Highfather Izayawho asked that Diao be taught under his wing to control her powers. 2015-2016 Years later after the training with Highfather was finished, Diao began to question the reasons why the New Gods and the Anti-Gods were really fighting for and wondered what peace was really like. After her home was attacked by the Anti-Gods, she grew sick of the war and using Mother Box given to her by the Highfather opened a Boom-tube to Earth. After she had arrived, Diao found that even on Earth chaos ruled as she saw an attack by Super-villains, however this time she knew that she must protect the people who could not fight back and became a hero under her regular name Diao. 2017-2018 After two years passed since her arrival to Earth, she met up with the group known as The Dawn and joined them in their cause to protect King City. Power/Abilites *Immortality: Like many New Gods, Diao ceased aging physically near the age of 30. Diao is very immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. The only way her immortality is ended is when she dies in battle. *Invulnerability: It has been shown that Diao is able to take blunt trama from physical attacks and some energy attacks, but normal attacks like bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons affect her normally like any human would. It has also been shown that blunt trama is possible to inflict on her if the person has above average strength. *'''Super-Stamina: It has been shown that Diao is able to be at her best for up to about 48 hours minimum before the effects of fatigue start to wear her down.. *'Superhuman Immunity': Because of her status as an New God, she is naturally immune to most Human disease and toxins on earth as well as some in the outer space. *'Superhuman Reflexes': One of her best qualites would be her reflexes, due to her nimble and flexable body she is able to react much faster than many New Gods as well as able to stand on her own with many powerful oppnents.